


I do, sourwolf

by Leggy_AragornsElf



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison/Scott - Freeform, And Allison isn't dead, And Peter isn't homophobic okay?, Danny is there, Deaton is there, Erica/Boyd - Freeform, Isaac is there!!, Jackson/Lydia - Freeform, M/M, Malia who?, Melissa is there too, Okay bye., Peter isn't a villian, Wedding, liam is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggy_AragornsElf/pseuds/Leggy_AragornsElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale weds Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do, sourwolf

"What do you mean I can't see Derek?" I complained as Lydia and Allison stood blocking the door, which was my only way out.  
"Stiles, you aren't supposed to see each other. You can only see each other when you walk down the aisle." Allison said, grinning from one eye to other.  
"Scott!" I turned to my best friend to help me get past his, really annoying at the moment, girlfriend.  
"Allison-" Scott started but the moment she crossed her arms as if she wasn't gonna back down, he turned to me instead. "Um..she's right Stiles."  
"Some friend!" I yelled as I got back to fixing my bow tie. If they wouldn't let me out, I had my own ways to see him. I smirked as I reached for my phone which lay on the dresser. I face timed Derek before anyone could realise what I was doing.  
"Hi Stiles, my darling." Isaac said from Derek's phone. He was making weird kissing actions and my phone screen had never seen anything worse.  
"What the hell Isaac! Give the phone to Derek."  
"Sorry sweetie that's not happening." Said Erica, her face popped up on the screen from behind Isaac.  
"Strict commands from new alpha Lydia." Isaac added as he cut the call off.  
"What the hell is 'new alpha Lydia'!" I said frowning at Lydia.  
"It means they listen to what I say. Cause when you and Derek are out sexing each other, someone needed to be in command." Lydia said with her everyday bitch face.  
"Yeah like that's a real thing."  
"What about you and Derek having sex? Like it definitely is. Unfortunately we hear, smell-"  
"Liam don't you have like school to be at?" I say cutting him off.  
Before any more comebacks could be exchanged the opening of the door catches everyone's attention.  
"Stiles." Dad says smiling at me his genuine smile.  
Everyone takes that as a cue to leave us alone. Lydia snatches my phone while walking out. Scott shuts the door behind him.  
Dad looks around likes he generally does when he's at the loss of words.  
"You look really good." He finally mutters.  
"You too." I say nodding at him.  
"So, big day huh?" He says trying to make small talk.  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Am really happy for you."  
"And I am really happy..for me too." I say mentally face palming.  
"You've done this before. Blabbering nonsense." He says smiling comfortably now.  
"Really? When?" I asked seriously not remembering this.  
"Before your lacrosse game in high school when you were gonna get to play first line for the first ti-"  
"Oh yeah! That time Derek was in my ro-" I stopped abruptly wishing to dear god that somehow those words would go unheard.  
"Derek was in your room!"  
"Dad oh look we're getting late for the wedding. Can't be late on my special day right." I say as I fast walk away from my dad out the door where everyone else was, still able to hear 'you were only 16!' coming from the room.

*****  
The wedding was being held near Derek's house, in the woods. To be exact, at the point where we first met while looking for Scott's inhaler. Lydia is all about the details and the "small things" which are romantic.  
"What do you think you're doing? This is private property." Scott whispered in my ears when we neared the place where the wedding was to be held. We just laughed at that reference while the others gave us confused looks. We had taken a car from the loft even after I insisted on walking. No one listens to the groom even on the wedding day. It's Lydia they all listen to. Lydia had taken it upon herself to plan the wedding. I agreed cause Erica and Boyd's wedding was beautiful and it was all Lydia. When we had left the loft, the other car wasn't there indicating Derek had already left. I just hoped they hadn't left so I could at least catch a glimpse of Derek but even god loves Lydia.  
From where I sat in the middle of the back seat, I could see a red carpet instead of the usual grass and mud.  
"Erica I think you were supposed to drive us to my wedding not the MTV award show." I say looking at Lydia and laughing.  
"Funny Stilinski. Wait till you see the decorations. You will fall in love with me all over again." Lydia said smiling me a fake smile and then rolling her eyes.  
"You know I will always love you." I said hugging her as she tried to push me away.  
"Stop it kids! It's time to get out now." Erica said as she stopped the car in front of the entrance. Another car stopped behind us which had dad, Melissa and Allison in it.  
"Let's go Stiles." Scott said as he got out from the other side. I could see Peter and Jackson receiving people at the entrance. 

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Peter said whipping off fake tears. Jackson snorted at his little joke.  
"Groom." I said frowning.  
"It's a joke! What do you have stuck up your ass?"  
"Your nephew's dick, most of the times." I answering with a smirk as I saw his smirky expression turn to one of disgust.  
"I need a drink!" Peter said as he paced towards the bar.  
"When did you arrive?" I turned towards Jackson.  
"Oh. Today's morning flight." He said.  
"Oh. Cool. Got a +1?"  
"Yeah she decided to drive with you though." He said as he smiled to look behind me.  
I turned to see Lydia walk up to us. She hugged Jackson as he lifted her off the ground, kissing her.  
Scott and Allison followed Lydia and stood close behind me. They exchanged greetings with Jackson as I looked around the place. It was beautiful and everything around smelled so good. But I had my eye out for one thing or one person.  
"Don't even think about it Stilinski. You ain't gonna find him." Lydia said from behind me.  
"It's soon to be Hale now." Peter said coming back with his drink.  
"It's Stilinski-Hale." I corrected.  
"So your first name. When are we going to get it?"  
"Some day. Or probably never." I said.  
Before he could say anything Danny approached us.  
"It's time!" He said with a really excited tone.  
Jackson and Danny left to take their places while Lydia and Allison dragged me to where we were supposed to stand..  
Dad was already there waiting to walk me down. A curtain separated us and the aisle.  
"Nervous?" Dad asked.  
"Nope." I replied. I wasn't nervous. I was thrilled. I had dreamt about this day since the time I was at the jewellery store buying the ring to propose to Derek. Since the moment he nodded with the goofiest smile when I had popped the question. Since the time he had whispered in his sleep that I was his mate. Since the time our eyes had first met.  
The sound of violins playing 'a thousand years' interrupted my thoughts. I turned to a grinning Lydia.  
"A vampire song at a werewolf's wedding. You, my banshee, have sinned." I say as Allison forces a bouquet in my hand and tells me its our cue to start walking.  
Dad and I the first ones to start walking out while the rest follow.  
The few guests that were there were standing. Only close friends and family were invited. That is when I see Derek walk in from the other side with Peter followed by Erica, Boyd, Liam and Isaac. Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson are right behind me and Dad.  
Derek is smiling me the cutest smile and I involuntarily mirror his expression. He looks so perfect in the black tux he is wearing. It wasn't like this was the first time I had seen him in a tux, but today he just looked so breathtaking.  
"Worth the wait?" Lydia asks from behind.  
"Worth the wait." I reply.  
"Hi handsome." I whisper looking at Derek, knowing his wolfy senses.  
"Hey." He mouthed back.  
"Peter really?" I whispered as we finally reached in front of each other.  
"Only family." He replied.  
"He isn't the only werewolf here, Stiles." Peter whispered as he went and stood behind Derek.  
My dad straighted my bow tie and smiled at us before leaving us to stand behind us.  
"So why weren't you answering my phone?" Derek whispered as everyone sat down.  
"Because I don't have my phone. It's with Lydia."  
"You could have at least met me you know."  
"Derek! If they'd let me I would have. I even face timed you! That stupid Isaac picked up."  
"When? Oh that must have happened when Peter got that stripper."  
"Stripper! He got a stripper? Wasn't your bachelor party like yesterday?" I half yelled.  
"You know that nearly everyone in the room can hear you right?"  
"I don't care! No man gets near my groom on my wedding day!"  
"Calm down!" He said holding my hand. "It was just a Peter joke. And it wouldn't even matter when I had only one man on my mind." He continued with a sly smile.

"Yeah you know its time for the vows right?" Lydia interrupted.

As we exchanged our vows, his hand still didn't let go of mine. He drew circles on my hand with his thumb when I started saying my vows making me giggle and smile the entire time.  
"Do you, Derek Hale, take Stiles Stilinski as your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked Deaton.  
"I do." He said looking in my eyes and giving my hand a tight squeeze.  
"Not." Isaac said from behind followed by an yelp, probably caused due to Allison's heels.  
"Do you, Stiles Stilinski, take Derek Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
I looked at the man I loved and that was when I realised that my eyes were getting a little watery.  
"I do, sourwolf." I said, squeezing his hand back.


End file.
